Soy un mormón, pero me gustas
by Sao801
Summary: Gary y Stan son asignados para el proyecto del mes del colegio. A Gary le sigue gustando Stan a pesar de todas las cosas que le dijo, y lo extraña, así que decide invitarlo a su casa para poder estar con él. Slash, Stary, Lemmon.


Gary POV

Siempre me gustó Stan, siempre me agradó. Ahora lamento todo lo que le dije aquella vez cuando no entendió mi religión… Ahora nuestra pequeña amistad se fue por el caño. Me arrepiento, me arrepiento mucho. Todos los días logro verlo tomado de manos con Testaburger Wendy, ella es una buena chica, pero siempre he dicho que no valora lo suficiente a Stan. Tal vez debería ir a disculparme… Pero no creo que me vea igual como me vio hace un tiempo. Eso duele… Realmente duele.

- Bien, clase. – Decía nuestra maestra, la señorita Garrison. – Yo misma colocaré las parejas para el proyecto del mes.

Escuchaba nombre tras nombre, no me importaba con quien me iba a tocar. Seguramente a Stan le tocaría con Kyle, casi siempre le toca con Kyle, si no es así, entonces va con Wendy.

- Bebe y Token, Kyle y Kenny, Kevin y Wendy, Gary y Stan…

¿Era real lo que escuchaba? ¿Me había tocado hace mi proyecto del mes con Stan? ¡Genial! Qué gran golpe de suerte el hecho de que me tocaba hacer el trabajo con Stan, pero me di cuenta que él no pensaba lo mismo… Suspiró con fastidio, sabía que se sentía incómodo conmigo, pero jamás creí que tanto... Hablaré con él en el receso.

- Hey, Stan. – Llamé.

- Hey, Gary. – Me saludó el también, no con muchos ánimos.

- Así que…. Debemos trabajar juntos… - Me senté a su lado, sin saber que decir.

- Ajá…

- Deberíamos…

- Mira, Gary. – Me interrumpió. – Trabajaré contigo sólo porque es nuestra tarea, pero no me he olvidado la forma en que me hablaste la última vez. Así que por favor, no me digas cosas innecesarias, no quiero hablar contigo más que del proyecto. Hasta luego.

Me lo tengo merecido… Pero se sintió demasiado feo…

Fin del Gary POV.

Gary y Stan comenzaron a trabajar en su proyecto del mes. Siempre hacían las cosas en la casa del pelinegro, ya que Stan no quería entrar a la casa de los Harrison, no después de lo que les dijo, era demasiada vergüenza. Poco a poco Gary pudo acercarse a Stan, diciendo una cosa u otra, Stan nunca lo había odiado, sólo se sentía algo incómodo con él y no quería que se repitiera lo mismo de la vez anterior.

- Y entonces, Sparky le quitó el collar a la perra para luego ponérselo él. – Rió Stan, recordando las cosas que solía hacer su perro homosexual.

- Eso es gracioso. – Rió Gary ante el relato. – No puedo imaginarme tener un perro homosexual.

- ¡Sí! ¡Es realmente raro! Pero no me importa, los homosexuales pueden tener su vida, por mi está bien.

Gary se sonrojó ante tal confesión. ¿Qué pasaría si él se confesase ante Stan…? Desde que llegó a South Park a Gary siempre le gustó Stan, sería feliz si consiguiese un beso, tan sólo un simple beso. Con eso, Gary podría ser la persona más feliz del mundo. Quería saborear esos bellos y carnosos labios, no importa de qué forma, quería hacerlo.

- Stan – Llamó Gary - ¿Quieres venir a quedarte a dormir en mi casa este Sábado? Mi familia no estará… Podríamos pasar un rato juntos, jugando.

- ¿? Me parece bien. Pasaré a las 7. Nos vemos Gary, me tengo que ir. ¡Hasta luego!

¡Aceptó! ¡Stan aceptó! Gary sentía que podía morir en ese instante de la felicidad. ¡Stan Marsh iría a su hogar! Tendría que ir rápido a su casa, debía cancelar los planes con su familia, aunque le doliese mucho.

- Mamá, Papá… - Dijo, con vergüenza.

- ¿Sí, hijo? – Preguntó la madre, con mucho amor.

- No podré salir con ustedes ese sábado…

- ¿Por qué no, querido? Tú eres quien más quería venir con nosotros. ¿Verdad, mi amor?

- Si es verdad – Afirmó el padre - ¿Hay algún problema, Gary?

- No realmente… Es sólo que un amigo mío vendrá, y no quisiera ser grosero y dejarlo como si nada. ¿Me puedo quedar? Es para una tarea, y es urgente.

- Oh, bien. Si es para un trabajo escolar no hay problema – Sonrió la madre.

- ¡Muchas gracias!

En cierta forma, Gary se sentía mal, muy mal. Primero, por traicionar a sus padres y a su religión con una atracción homosexual y segundo, porque él realmente quería ir de paseo con sus padres. ¡Pero todo por Stan! ¡Stan está por encima de eso!

Llegó el Sábado y el rubio tenía el estómago revuelto… ¡Se iba a confesar a Stan justo esa noche! Oh, Dios… Escuchó un ruido, lo ignoró por un momento… ¡Esperen, ese es el timbre!

- ¡VOY! – Gritó Gary, corriendo a la puerta. - ¡Stan!

- Hey, Gary – Stan sonrió, sacándole el corazón por la boca a Gary.

- ¡Stan, viniste! – El rubio sonrió con vergüenza. – Ven, pasa.

Ambos entraron al hogar mormón. Subieron de forma rápida a la habitación de Gary y se sentaron en la cama.

- Bien ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Preguntó Stan, haciendo que Gary se ponga nervioso ahora

- Podríamos ver una película… ¿Te parece?

- Claro, eso está bien.

Oh, Dios… Allí estaba él, a su lado, con sus ojos plasmados en el televisor, tan sólo en unos pantalones para dormir… Podría devorarlo en ese mismo instante.

- Stan… ¿No tienes frio? – Pregunté, para que se cubriera un poco el pecho y yo estuviese fuera de tentación.

- ¿Frio? Nah, no te preocupes. – Contestó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba más al TV – Tu casa es muy cálida, así que no tengo frio.

¡Oh, esos fabulosos hombros y esa hermosa espalda! Quería morder esos blancos y suculentos hombros y lamer esa bella espalda para que Stan se estremeciera, con tan sólo pensar en eso se excitaba demasiado. ¡Mierda, ya había conseguido una erección!

- Gary, ¿Podrías pasarme las palomitas?

Demonios, eso no era bueno. Gary estaba al fondo de la cama, mientras que Stan estaba alejado de esta, concentrado en la película. Si el mormón se levantaba se notaría su erección y Stan se asustaría.

- ¿Gary?

- ¡Sí, aquí tienes! – Exclamó, extendiendo su brazo con el tazón, no dejándose mostrar.

- Gracias, Gary – Agradeció Stan, sin siquiera mirarlo, sólo tomó el tazón y siguió mirando su película.

Gary volvió a sentarse, tenso. Miraba su bulto entre sus piernas y comenzó a frotar ligeramente su erección sobre sus pantalones, mirando fijamente a Stan para que no lo descubriera. Subía sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su bulto y mordía su labio inferior, pero pronto se empezó a sentir frustrado por la cantidad de tela que había entre sus dedos y su erección, así que trató de meter su mano entre sus pantalones de dormir, pero se detuvo y se cubrió rápidamente al ver que Stan volteaba a verlo.

Se acabó la película… ¿Sería mucha molestia si me prestas tu baño para darme una ducha? – Preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-Oh, n-no hay problema… - Contestó nervioso el rubio.

El pelinegro se levantó y entró al baño, mientras que el mormón lo seguía con la mirada, anclada principalmente en su trasero. No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba una descarga. Logró escuchar la ducha, seguramente Stan ya se debí a estar bañando, así que se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Miró la figura de Stan a través de las cortinas, haciendo que su erección se volviese aún más grande y dolorosa. Se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha sin que Stan lo oyese y se acercó sigilosamente por atrás. Abrazó al pelinegro, haciendo que se sorprenda y comenzó a estimular su pene frotándolo con su mano.

- ¿G-Gary…? – Preguntó Stan, asustado. No se esperaba eso.

- Shhhhhh…. – Susurró el mormón, sin dejar de mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo. – Guarda silencio, Stan… Disfrútalo.

¿Cómo lo iba a disfrutar? ¡Su amigo Mormón lo estaba violando en la maldita ducha! Pero para ser sincero, no se sentía del todo mal. Podía sentir como la mano de Gary se encargaba de su pene, el cual no había atendido en varias semanas por culpa de las prácticas de Fútbol. Su miembro se endurecía cada vez más y más, mientras sus pezones también eran estimulados. Él no sabía que los pezones podían ser así de sensibles, creía que eran inútiles. De pronto, sintió algo duro en su espalda, era el pene de Gary. Stan podía sentir esa gran dureza, frotándose contra él, pidiendo a gritos algo de atención.

- Gary… Ah… - Gemía Stan, comenzando a llevar sus manos hacia atrás, para poder tomar esa dura vara que tenía en la espalda.

El rubio se sorprendió cuando su amor platónico se volteó a besarlo a frotar su erección en contra. Se sentía bien, mejor dicho, ¡Se sentía de maravilla! No hacía más que gemir, en medio de un beso que Stan le estaba dando. Se seguían frotando con locura, haciendo que la lujuria los volviese locos. Las manos se movían a una velocidad increíble, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo… Era maravilloso. Sin darse cuenta, ya ambos se encontraban tirados en el suelo del baño, besándose y toqueteándose. Sin previo aviso, el joven Marsh se levantó y le dio la espalda al mormón, haciendo que este quede en duda, pero pronto se alejó de las dudas al sentir una lengua sobre su miembro. Stan se encontraba sobre él, sosteniendo su pene con las manos y lamiendo de forma rápida la cabeza de este, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Ahora sí que Gary no se podía sentir mejor. Miró hacia adelante y miró el trasero de su compañero, ya que Stan hacía la pose del 69 y tenía una vista estupenda. Levantó su cabeza ligeramente y sacó su lengua, para darle inicio a sus lamidas a la entrada de Stan. El pelinegro se sorprendió ante el contacto, se sentía demasiado extraño, no malo, pero extraño. Trató de ignorarlo, así que se metió por completo la polla del mormón en su boca para no poder decir nada. Su lengua subía y bajaba de forma rápida para dar más placer, dando especial atención a su cabeza.

Poco a poco, ambos se perdieron aún más en la lujuria, sin prestarle ninguna atención a ninguna otra cosa. Incluso podrían llegar los padres de Gary y encontrarlos allí en el piso del baño teniendo sexo, pero ellos no pararían.

Allí estaba tendido boca abajo el joven Stan, con sus caderas arriba y gimiendo como nunca, mientras que Gary acariciaba su próstata con los dedos y lamiendo su espalda. Su cuerpo se estaba caliente por toda esa acción que pasaba con el rubio.

- G-Gary… ¡TERMINA YA, COÑO! – Se quejó Stan, sudando y jadeando.

- Está bien… - Dijo el otro, con algo de asombro.

El mormón se posicionó en la entrada del católico y entró de golpe, ganándose un gemido del otro . No fue difícil entrar, ambos se sorprendieron de la facilidad del paso, pero no se detuvieron. Gary comenzó con un movimiento rápido y errático, ganándose más gemidos de Stan, mientras que el pelinegro comenzó a marearseante la experiencia, no sentía mucho, no era como le habían contado, o al menos eso pensó hasta que su punto fue vuelto a tocar.

- ¡GARY! ¡GOLPÉAME ALLÍ OTRA VEZ! – Exigió.

El mormón obedeció y volvió a golpear ese mismo lugar una y otra vez. En ese baño no se podía oír más que los golpes de los cuerpos… Pas, pas, pas. También se oían los gemidos de Stan y los gruñidos de Gary, estando adsorbidos en el placer e ignorantes de las cosas que pasaban en su entorno. Cambiaron de posiciones cuando Gary se había corrido por primera vez en el interior de Stan, ahora él se sentó sobre Gary, subiendo y bajando, empalándose del miembro del rubio mientras este lo tomaba fuertemente de sus caderas. Stan se corrió, pero no dejó de moverse, ya que su dureza no se había ido. Sus ojos estaba fuertemente cerrados y le dirigió una ligera mirada a Gary, sonrojado. Gary le regaló una sonrisa y pasó sus pulgares por los pezones de Stan, haciendo que gima un poco más, luego acercó a Stan hacia él, dándole un ligero y tierno beso en sus labios, beso el cual se intensificó al mover rápidamente sus caderas.

Stan podía sentir su llegada cerca, ya que Gary retorcía más sus pequeños pezones y le había exigido a Gary algo así como "¡Más rápido! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más profundo!" Con tan sólo unos cuantos golpes más, ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, Gary se corrió primero. Se separaron, jadeando y sonrojados. Se hizo un ligero silencio incómodo, silencio el cual fue interrumpido por un beso de Stan, sorprendiendo un poco al mormón, pero luego correspondió a la muestra de amor. Pasó sus manos por el cansado cuerpo de Stan y se sonrojó más al empezarse a dar cuenta que había hecho.

Al día siguiente, todos se sorprendían con lo que veían. El mormón y el católico iban tomados de las manos, era obvio que tenían una relación. Nadie podía creer que la apatía de Stan había desaparecido, pero tampoco es como si él alguna vez la tuviese, pero nadie lo sabía. Aunque ambos eran hombres, a nadie le importaba, se amaban, y así debía ser.

- Gary…

- ¿Sí, Stan?

- Me siento muy marica. – Gary rió.

- Te quiero, Stan. – Dijo con una sonrisa, besando ligeramente sus labios.

- … Yo también. – Contestó sonrojado.

- Ewww, váyanse a un hotel, malditos maricas. – Se quejó Cartman ante tanta homosexualidad, homosexualidad que iba a ver todos los días.

* * *

**asdfjkashfdkashdfsfd ¡STARY! ¡STARY! ¡STARY EN ESPAÑOL! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Rueda por el suelo- ¡STARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡SON TAN LINDOS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SHDFJKASHDFJKAGSFSF -Ataque- Ok no e3e No sabía como escribir esto xD ni siquiera el final, está un poco forzado e.e Pero me alegra que esté largo :3 el lemmon... No me salió muy bien, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo xD pero ya que ¡STARY! -Vuelve a rodar por el suelo-**

**¡REVIEWS! ¡SON GRATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! -Rueda hasta caer por un acantilado.-**


End file.
